


【时间回旋】Unperfect Actor

by fayatuozi



Category: Spin - Robert Charles Wilson, 时间回旋
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayatuozi/pseuds/fayatuozi
Summary: 在人们了解真相之前，就本能的认为假想智慧生物是来庇护他们的，尽管透析膜只是加速着末日的推进，可人们总要找根稻草说服自己继续生活下去。杰森就是我那根稻草，他无意中成为我坚定不移的信仰，让我在缓慢到来的末日前有所依靠，这一点，我比大多数人都幸运。
Relationships: Jason Lawton/Tyler Dupree
Kudos: 2





	【时间回旋】Unperfect Actor

**Author's Note:**

> “他转过头来。他眼睛的瞳孔看起来像是细碎的钻石，闪烁着异样的光芒。”合上书脑海里还是这个画面，爆哭。杰森从未有过真正的爱人，如果一定要说他爱着谁的话，那一定是泰勒。

> O, learn to read what silent love hath writ.
> 
> 请试读无言之爱所发出的呼声。
> 
> To hear with eyes belongs to love’ s fine wit.
> 
> 用眼睛来听应该是情人应有的本领。
> 
> ——Sonnet 23

#### 最后一夜

傍晚的时候我按下了录音机的停止键，尽管记忆卡里的空间足够继续录上三四个小时，尽管我们都希望杰森再说些什么——不管是时空回旋还是别的什么，只要能证明假想智慧生物还没有把杰森吞噬殆尽，我们都希望他能多存在哪怕一分一秒，但杰森似乎已经彻底丧失了语言表达的能力，空气中只剩下他喉咙里发出的嗡嗡声，像是杰森还在拼命地想要抓住什么。

卡罗尔快步走出这间屋子，我看得出来这里令她窒息，酒精也无法麻痹一位母亲当下的悲痛，我甚至能听到卡罗尔在门后压抑的抽泣声。杰森又开始了新一轮的抽搐，他的手指弯曲、僵化再舒展，最后扭曲成一个无力的、不受控制的姿势。这让我再次回想起小杰第一次向我展露他的病情，我尝试不去看他，我知道这会刺伤他那颗骄傲的心，但如果我不看他，我就无法帮助他。那种巨大的碾压式的无力感又侵袭了我的思想，这种感觉就好像突然的失重带给心脏的压迫，为了摆脱这种压迫，我尽量去握紧小杰的手，妄想一个人微弱的努力能够与他体内的那些来自银河系之外的能量对抗。

小杰不会知道，最后我吻了他的眼睛，带着在转化第四年期之前尚且说不明道不清的复杂心情。那双闪光的，破碎的，曾经洋溢着坚定与狡黠的，属于小杰的眼睛，后来在开普敦幽灵号上，我仰望大拱门内幽暗的神秘地带时，眼前浮现了这双瞳孔里的星光。

那个时候，小杰想要抓住什么呢？

* * *

#### 公元4×10^9年

第四年期的我确实跟以往有了不同，我的思想开始更加立体、宏观，更加……富有神性，如果一定要这么说的话。我不断思考这个问题，在我广阔的脑海中复盘杰森∙罗顿短暂的一生，试图从中找到什么蛛丝马迹。我发觉自从杰森进入近日点基金会开始，他的全部生活就只剩下对时间回旋的探索，与爱德华的角力，同病魔的抗争，不幸中为数不多的安慰是，我作为杰森唯一的挚友，在他生命中众多转折点和重要时刻，都贯穿始终。

我开始不断从黛安身上看到小杰的影子，我一遍遍对黛安说我爱你，就像要借此弥补我们曾经错过的几十年的时光，就像回到我们十几岁的时候，这时候我总能看见小杰，整晚修理除草机的小杰，我十二岁那年静止的星空下的小杰，自行车上努力维持平衡的小杰，我开始好奇当黛安每晚跟我通电话的时候，小杰在想些什么，人们通常相信双胞胎之间会有一些奇妙的联系，也许在他们还未发觉的时候，他们有着相似的烦恼与思考。或许当黛安无意间跟我聊到星星的时候，小杰的脑海里也绽放着同样的一片星空。

随着年龄的不断增长，我渐渐开始承认，黛安对我的吸引力，很大程度上来自小杰。我终于敢于回忆和正视多年以前那个吻，再次认识到这位我半生的挚友对我的影响力如此深远，它的余波甚至能激荡起一个第四年期老人的无限感怀。

在我生命的最后两年，我对黛安说出了我的决定，黛安看着我，好像终于还是等来了她想要逃避的一切，第四年期末期的我仍然无法准确形容黛安当时的眼睛里深刻的意味。在火星朋友和伊安的帮助下，我注射了类似小杰当年注射的药物，加载了接收程序，整个过程黛安都温柔地握着我的手，我们仿佛又回到了儿时那段亲密无间的时光。她像当初我进行第四年期传化时一样照顾我，随后几天她看到了当年她未亲眼目睹的小杰身上发生的一切。我知道我的瞳孔开始被那些闪光的晶体覆盖，失明前我最后一眼望向黛安，她神色庄严平和，好像即将安然赴死的是她而不是我，第四年期赋予了她更多母性的光辉，现在，最后一次，照耀在了她一生最珍爱的男人身上。

我的身体开始不受控制，我的思想开始扩充、壮大，大量的信息涌入我的脑海，我努力过滤掉那些艰深的理论，我知晓了很多问题的答案，不过这些对我都不再重要。我开始抽搐。我仍然在信息的海洋中寻找，我坚信，如果小杰当年曾经与假想智慧生物有过短暂的融合，我就一定能跟他进行最后的交流，哪怕只有一瞬间。我感觉它在改造我的身体，尝试将我同化。呼吸对我来说已经不是一件易事，我好像模模糊糊间听到黛安的声音，“泰勒，”声音遥远地仿佛是从大拱门的另一边传来，“泰勒，再见。”

杰森追着真理跑，黛安追着信仰跑，我呢？

我是追着小杰在跑。

在人们了解真相之前，就本能的认为假想智慧生物是来庇护他们的，尽管透析膜只是加速着末日的推进，可人们总要找根稻草说服自己继续生活下去。杰森就是我那根稻草，他无意中成为我坚定不移的信仰，让我在缓慢到来的末日前有所依靠，这一点，我比大多数人都幸运。

当我完全触碰到假想智慧生物的一刻，我感受到了一种暖洋洋的感觉，就像把整个身体泡到水温合适的浴缸中。

时间，永恒的时间，三棱镜上折射出走马灯式的一切，不断拆分再组合，它们是我整个一生中都紧握着不放的记忆碎片：静止的星光，自行车，水晶，药品，除草机，望远镜。

“泰勒。”

眼睛。

“泰勒。”

它早已向我诉说一切。

我终于知道结束漫长的等待的不止是我，如果可以的话，我想要对这冥冥之中早有预料的结局回以一个微笑。

我知道此时我的肉体正在死去，灵魂也将在宇宙中消弥，我透过覆盖视网膜的水晶看到了闪烁的星光，心满意足。

* * *


End file.
